A Demon Romance
by gamegirl07
Summary: Jun is in hiding after her escape from the clutches of Ogre. After spending so much time to herself she realizes that her life is quite unfulfilled, but she regains her confidence from the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've become sidetracked. I have to admit, I'm in a bit of a writer's block. But then a certain pixylinx dropped a very interesting PM. Here is the result. Story Cover courtesy of KajikoKylance on deviantart. Enjoy.

A Demon Romance

Chapter 1

_It is said that every once in a while, a demon falls prey to the emotions of a human. Empty husks of slow, systematic destruction, sometimes their love for their single-minded goal is replaced by the love of a human. To avoid such contradictions, demons tend to keep the emotion-filled creatures known as humans at a distance, only dealing with those that would advance their plan. Yet even such precautions as these are not enough. Love, a foreign thing to a demon, ofttimes appears without warning, but once there strong and undeniable. And when a demon becomes so infatuated they become distracted, their plans completely pushed back until, at the very least, the natural death of the human whom they love. Those few humans, who manage to infect a demon, are unwittingly the ones who keep the world's destruction at bay._

Jun stood out on her balcony wistfully. The night was young; clear and refreshing as a light breeze played at her dark hair. She leaned against the railing with one hand holding onto it and the other holding a half full champagne glass. Every now and then she tipped the glass towards her lips to allow the sweet nectar to pass over her tongue and slip down her throat. Her mind was completely consumed by despondent thoughts. Only the night air seemed to do anything to lighten her mood.

"Sweet, innocent Jun partaking in such poison—I guess I've seen everything."

Jun gasped when such a dark, heavy voice broke the silence almost dropping the fragile glass she held. On instinct, she turned towards where she had heard the voice. She found her eyes trying to adjust to the darkened corner of the balcony. She sensed that someone was there, someone quite familiar. She took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer," the darkened figured said sharply.

"Oh," Jun said, startled by the harshness.

"I'd rather you were at a distance just as you are now."

Jun stood there awhile longer gazing into the deep darkness before she finally made up her mind. "Fine," she replied gently, "Strangers on my balcony is the least of my problems, but I warn you, whether you be stalker or some wanton madman, if you do anything funny, you will regret it." With this, she returned to her previous position.

"Fair enough, although, you must really be out of it. A sane person would have run for the phone by now."

"Lucky for you, I'm not. I could…use the company. Right now, I'm just as likely to converse with a cat." Jun looked up to the starry night forlornly and took another sip of champagne. "For your information, I do drink champagne from time to time."

"So it appears."

"And I'm not so sweet and innocent."

"So you want to believe."

"I'm not," Jun repeated as her eyebrows furrowed a little. "I'm not the person I used to be. I look back on my life…Maybe there was more I could have done."

"You have done enough."

Jun looked over to the darkened area. "This coming from a complete stranger. Why don't you humor me—who are you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Hm, of course not. That would be too easy, right? How long will you be hiding there?"

"As long as you're here on this balcony."

"So you're saying that when I go inside, you'll just "poof" disappear?" she asked. Jun heard the other snort lightly.

"You could say that."

"I really am going crazy. I'm talking to a ghost and I'm not scared in the least." Jun turned back to the night sky. "This could be bad news for you. I'm liable to talk your ears off. You might want to disappear sooner than you think."

"I'm a good listener. Talk as much as you please."

"That's one of the good things about stalkers—they never get tired of you. I have a lot to say so don't fall asleep."

"I'm all ears."

"Guess what happened to me today?"

"You went clothes shopping."

"Stalker," Jun accused. "Yes, I went shopping, but that's not what happened _to _me. I realized something. I never accomplish anything I set out to do. I wanted to buy some clothes but I ended up buying nothing. I went to the ice cream store and bought a hot dog instead. I wanted to enjoy myself today, but I only wound up making myself sadder. I came out here to drink and forget about things and all I'm doing is thinking about everything. I wanted to be a wife one day, but all I ended up doing is having a child. I wanted to help somebody, but only caused the person more pain—giving him hope when there was none. I really am a horrible person and now all I can do is talk about it. Every day I wonder, how can I make things better? It's in my nature. I can't help myself. Every day I'm presented with the same answer: nothing. I continually beat myself up over things I couldn't possibly change now. I just want to go back in time and change some of the decisions I made. I wish I had been stronger for Jin. I tried to shield him from the world, to love him unconditionally, to be a mother and father to him. I've failed in more ways than one. Now I'm here on this balcony looking to the stars. Perhaps they could help me. What should I do? What can I do?"

"You've done enough."

"There you go again, saying things that you couldn't possibly know for sure."

"I know that when you set out to do something, you do so with the utmost of your ability. You throw yourself at the problem wholeheartedly. You make those around you stronger—you give them the ability to do things they never thought they could."

"Let's say you are omniscient and you somehow know about me. I'm not the person you just described."

"Is that a fact? In your depressed state, how can you rely on your own judgment?"

"So I'm depressed."

"Are you not?"

"I'm…I don't know what I am really." She took another sip. "I guess I'm just biding my time."

"For what? Why do you spend your days in hiding?"

"You're one to be talking, ghost. Why does anyone hide? Because they're afraid of what the world might think of them."

"You judge yourself too harshly. The only one holding you back is yourself."

"Don't make me laugh. I think I'm being generous right now. After what I let Jin go through…"

"That boy can take care of himself."

"That's not the point. I vowed to shield him from the Mishimas and now…he's completely submerged."

"Perhaps that was a mistake."

"The Mishimas are like poison. They destroy everything they touch."

"By removing him from the world, he became ill-prepared. There is such a thing as too trusting, too loving. He was handicapped from the very beginning."

"Are you blaming me then?"

"You did what you thought was best. Perhaps it was for the best. It is difficult to change one's fate."

"Fate, you say? I don't believe in that sort of thing."

"I believe people are predisposed to certain things. You like to help others so you do so. That is your fate."

"But it is something I've always wanted to do. It was never forced on me."

"Who says it has to be forced upon you?"

"Well, that's what fate is. Something you can't control, something that you wouldn't want to experience if you had a choice."

"There are a great many things we can't control."

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

"Who hasn't experienced such things? You have no say as to what family you're born into or how you might be raised. Those things were already decided before you ever existed. Didn't you make a decision before your son was born of how you were to protect him from the evils of the world?"

"Yes…I decided that I would not only protect him from the world, but from Devil. The spirit that plagues the Mishimas."

"Devil is a palpable being, something you can point a finger at, but the true darkness of the Mishimas was there well before Devil made its mark."

"What are you saying?" Jun said becoming tense. "It is Devil that perverts and twists anything that it touches."

"No. It is Devil that enhances what already exists in one's soul."

"Are you saying that…?"

Her thoughts finally came to Kazuya, a less than perfect man who had eventually broken her heart. She had no idea why she had expected so much from him in the first place. Really, it should not have been a surprise how quickly their relationship dissolved. She wanted to believe that it was all Devil's fault. She wanted to believe that there was something she could have done had she been strong enough and more aware. As she thought of it now in her present state, she knew how fragile her excuses sounded.

"It is in your nature to forgive even for those who should not be forgiven."

"I forgave him a long time ago, but in the end, that doesn't matter if he doesn't accept it."

"How could you expect such a thing from him? Perhaps he wanted something else from you—your hate, your anguish."

She hadn't even mentioned his name yet she was sure the other was talking about the same person. It was eerie. Perhaps this ghost was just some made up person, maybe she was talking to herself.

"I do not hate and anger is useless to me."

"But you can feel pain and sadness. Do you think if you feel enough pain, your dilemma would disappear?"

"Don't patronize me. I just can't…help how I feel." She took yet another sip. "If only I had done things differently," she began again.

"But you didn't."

Jun looked over to the shadowy area with an irritated expression, "You love stating the obvious."

"If I didn't, who would?"

"You remind me of someone."

"Do I?"

"You remind me of someone who should have accepted my forgiveness."

"He who has wronged someone as deeply as you should not accept such things. They await their punishment."

"And who made you the judge of that? I chose to forgive because I wanted to. When you don't accept such things, it means that you never really cared for that person in the first place. You'd allow that person to continue to suffer. I forgave him because I still loved him. No matter what happened, I was willing to weather the storm. I was _willing_. Why couldn't he get that through his thick, stubborn skull? It's like he enjoys watching me suffer." Then she turned completely to the shadow. "Just like you, ghost, watching me suffer. Is that what you like to see?"

"No…"

"Why doesn't he put away his own petty guilt? He wraps himself in his own guilt so he doesn't have to face things. That coward." Jun waited for the other to respond, but it never came. Then she sighed. "I guess the conversation has become too heavy even for you. I've managed to scare away the only company I've had in years."

"I'm still here."

"True to your word, huh? Well, I'm done now. I've said enough. I think…I'll call it quits tonight. You can do your disappearing act."

Jun emptied her glass before turning and making her way inside again. When she slid the glass door closed, she waited for a while to see if she might spot her ghost escaping into the night. She heard the swooping wing falls of some large night creature before heading off to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon Romance

Chapter 2

"You there?" Jun spoke to the night air.

"As always," came the very same dark, heavy voice from before.

She once again found herself out on the balcony. She still had with her a champagne glass, but it was filled to the brim. She had done practically nothing that day and had only her own dark thoughts to fill the growing void of loneliness. If she was speaking to an imaginary person then so be it, but since yesterday night she wondered how she had ever been able to live on her own with another human presence.

"What do you do all day anyways?" Jun asked.

"Does a ghost need to plan his day out?"

"So you really are a ghost."

"If that's what you want to believe."

"Well, I have no choice, do I? You won't tell me anything."

"It's not important. I would rather…keep you at a distance."

"Don't worry—I'm not interested in doing anything funny like running over there with a flashlight."

"That would be quite foolish of you."

"I guess ghosts don't really like the light."

"The light exposes all, but you should know that better than anyone."

"I should, huh. Little help it's been. I feel as if I'm fighting a losing battle."

"Maybe you are."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Well, I'm certainly not your personal cheering squad."

"And here I thought you came here to cheer me up. You know, I always have been a bad judger of character. I don't notice the warning signs at all. Sometimes I just write up my own death warrant."

"Isn't it true what they say? Opposites attract."

"Are you telling me that if I begin to act like a complete dick, I'd begin to associate myself with stand-up people?"

"I doubt it would work like that."

"Hm, you're probably right. I'll just continue as I am now…and wait for something better."

"You must have a lot of patience."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Jun waited for his response, but she heard nothing else from the ghost for a long time. With a sigh, she took a long sip from her glass. She no longer felt like thinking—she wanted the intoxication to take her. She began to wonder why she bothered getting up in the morning. What was she hoping to accomplish in life? For what reason did she spend her days like this? What exactly was she waiting for? She took another swig and then another. When she tipped her glass again, she realized that she had already emptied it.

"It goes so quickly," she murmured to herself.

Her eyebrows creased a little as she looked down at the glass and saw two of them instead of one. She stumbled back a little as she moved away from the railings and turned towards the small patio table that held an uncorked champagne bottle. She just managed to make her way to the table grabbing hold of the edge of it as she lost her footing once again. After setting her glass on the table, she took up the bottle and poured more of it into the glass. It wasn't long before she was downing another glass. Yet she was still able to think. She thought of Jin and how he might be spending his time these days. She wondered what was going through his mind at that second. She wondered if she was still capable of comforting him as she had in the past.

"Jin…" she sighed to herself. "Please…don't do anything foolish."

She poured herself another glass—the last of the champagne—and downed the glass just as quickly. She found herself stumbling back again, but this time not of her own accord. The world seemed to be spinning faster and faster around her, but before she fell completely to her knees, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"You've had enough," came the same dark voice from before. It was so close to her ear that it sent shivers through her. For a brief moment, the world ceased moving. She felt a presence behind her. Someone was there holding her. Could it really be that voice from before? Could it really be an actual person? Her head began to turn.

"Eyes straight ahead," the voice said sharply.

With a jolt of fear, she did just that. "Who…are you?" she managed, but her words were beginning to slur.

"I'll take you to your room."

"No…I…I just don't…understand." Her thoughts were becoming muddled as she struggled to find the right words to say. She felt herself slowly losing consciousness. "Who…" she began to say.

She was startled when she felt herself lifted up. Jun tried to look up, but she was turned the wrong way—all she could see was darkness.

"Please…" she tried again, "Just…tell me."

But he would not respond no matter what she said and soon her speech became so slurred that one could hardly understand it. All she knew was that eventually she felt her soft bed beneath her.

"Rest now."

Those were the last words she heard before succumbing to unconsciousness. She thought she saw a glimpse of him at the last moment. A flash of red caught her eye. It stared back at her intently before finally fading from her vision altogether.

/

Her world was still spinning even as she pulled herself out of bed. She waited a moment before stepping forward. Her head was pounding and she felt quite exhausted.

"Uhh…what did I do last night?"

She lived in a small apartment on the fifth floor of the building. Her bed room opened up into the dining room area. There was no section that divided the dining room to the kitchen—it was all one large room. Past this was the living room sectioned off by two protruding walls that created the doorway into it.

As she usually did each morning, she made her way to the dining room table, though this morning she felt groggy and nauseous. She didn't notice it immediately, but there was a glass filled to the brim with red slush. It was tentatively cold as a drop of condensation rolled down the side of it.

"What's this?" she whispered to herself a little startled.

"Drink it. It's for your hangover."

Jun looked up when she heard that voice. It was the very same one from the balcony. She was not prepared to hear it so close by. It had come from the opposite wall where the living room began.

"Who's there?" she asked just as the nervousness reached her voice.

She tried to stand up, but lost her balance in a snap—she was forced to remain seated.

"Humans are such fragile creatures." This time she was sure it had come from the opposite wall.

"You were the one…but I can't be sure." Jun was looking intently now, but she knew she was far too dizzy to risk walking all the way across the room. Her eyes returned to the cool drink. "You didn't poison this, did you?" Jun had no idea what she had gotten herself into. There was a strange presence in her apartment. Whatever his intentions, it could not be good.

"And you were so trusting before."

"You were outside then…and I thought you were a…"

"Ghost? How difficult would it be for a ghost to move through a few walls?"

"Enough with the ghost talk. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well, you certainly aren't very bright. Why would I waste my time poisoning you, when you were so vulnerable last night? If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so."

Jun looked at the glass again. She took a deep breath and brought it up to her nose. It did smell rather refreshing. She was sure she had caught the scent of strawberries and bananas. Finally, she took a sip and then a swig—it was just as refreshing as it smelt. She was unprepared for the burst of sweet, fruity flavors.

"Not so fast. Do you want a brain freeze along with your hangover?" the voice warned.

It was a little unsettling to realize that he could see her perfectly, but she couldn't see him at all. The feeling passed; she was enjoying her slush far too much.

"It's delicious. What did you put in it?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Really? Just fruits? There wasn't a secret ingredient?"

"If you must know; vanilla soy milk."

"What? How did you manage to get your hands on that? It's not like I have something like that in here."

"Do you really want to know?" the voice answered in a tone that suggested that he must have done something illegal.

"On second thought, maybe I don't."

Slowly, she drank down the concoction that could have only prepared by the "ghost" who now invaded her home. It became very silent. Had she not known that he was there, she might have assumed that she was alone.

"You've made this before, haven't you? Perhaps for yourself," Jun said finally breaking the silence.

"Someone told me how to make it long ago."

"She must have been a real close friend then."

"_He_ was an idiot, but he served his purpose. Anyways, it was just a passing memory. Lucky for you, I suppose."

"Might I inquire…who this person is?"

"You ask too many questions. It was well before your time."

"What are you? Are you really a ghost?"

She felt her balance returning as she took a chance to stand up once again. She took a few steps forward.

"I might as well be."

Gaining more courage, she took a few more steps. She was almost there. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. You were kind enough to help me last night. I guess I drank a little too much. It happens from time to time."

"So it does, but if you take one more step, I will wring your neck."

She stopped suddenly in her tracks unprepared for his threat. "You don't scare me. It's like you said. If you wanted to kill me, you could have easily done so last night."

"You should. You really have no idea who I am."

"But I want to know. Is it so odd to want to know one's benefactor?"

"Benefactor?" the other said with a snort. "Far from it. I rather like things as they are…with you at a distance."

"You can't always keep people at a distance, especially not the ones you talk to on a regular basis."

"It was my mistake then to say anything at all on that first night. But you seemed disheartened and I didn't like to see you that way."

Jun took another step forward. "You are a strange one. I don't know whether you're friend or foe. I do know that so far you have done nothing to harm me." She took yet another step.

She listened closely now for any signs of breathing, some sign that she was talking to a living creature and not just some figment of her imagination. Even now she still couldn't make the distinction. The slush that she had drunk was real enough but she had yet to see a physical person. How could he know so much about her? Stalking could only take one so far. He'd have to be a pretty dedicated one. She was in hiding now anyway. She had taken strenuous precautions to make sure that no one from her old life knew where she was or what she was doing. No one was that skilled yet she couldn't help thinking that the person she was talking to was real. Something felt familiar about his voice, but she was too frightened to figure out just what that was.

"Fine," the dark voice from just beyond the entryway said. It stopped Jun's advance automatically. "I will show myself since it seems your curiosity cannot be contained."

When she heard his footsteps, she was so startled that she began to backup subconsciously. This was a real person and at this very moment, all her questions would be answered.

The living room was darkened so for a short second, she could see nothing, but a dark silhouette escaped the blackness and a violet being came into view ominous and menacing. There was something quite humanoid about his figure but there was no way he could ever be mistaken as one. She noticed first, the third eye that seemed to stare at nothing in particular. His eyes were completely bloodshot, but then she realized that this was their natural color along with the yellow pupils that were now looking directly at her watching her reaction intently. His skin seemed riddled with old scars, but the one that stood out the most to her was the large diagonal one that started from his chest and stretched diagonally to his abdomen. That was when she knew exactly who the stranger reminded her of. It wasn't the bat like wings that were folded behind him or the tail that resembled a purple snake. It wasn't his claws that protruded from his feet and hands or the devil horns that curled backwards into his hair. It was the widow's peak, the shape of his eyes, the way he stood, his slanted eyebrows. There was no mistaking it—somehow this being that stood in front of her had to be Kazuya.

"Kazuya…" she breathed before she could think better of it.

His eyes narrowed a little. "Is that who you truly see?" his asked, his voice dark and severe.

"I just don't…understand. How else could you know so much about me? What else could explain it?"

"Is that who you truly see?" he repeated once again.

"I…who else could it be? You must be him then—Devil. You're the evil spirit I've always sensed within Kazuya. Oh no…" Jun gasped as she began to realize the implication. "What have you done with Kazuya?"

"Kazuya?" Devil asked with a brief grin. "He is unreachable now; fallen into a deep sleep, too far gone for even the likes of you to reach. What would you want with him anyways? Isn't he the man who left you soon after you gave yourself to him? Isn't he the man who left you to raise that child of yours alone?"

"It was because of you. You're the reason why he…you're the reason why he…"

"Kazuya, he's unsuited for things like commitment, but don't worry, there was nothing you could have done. One cannot choose their upbringing. He was wired a certain way—and that was what attracted me to him in the first place. His hate was all-consuming, deep and unshakable. You might have loved him, but that was only a small part that only someone like you could dig up. It was fleeting at best. His path was already chosen."

"So what are you saying? That our relationship was doomed from the very beginning?"

"Perhaps it was. You knew what kind of man you were involving yourself with. Did you think you could change him overnight?"

"No, but…if you weren't there, I'm sure he might have put up more of a fight."

"There's no way to know for sure, is there?"

"Tch, you're just like a demon. Trying to manipulate me. You'll have me think that you had nothing to do with Kazuya's demise. Why are you trying so hard? What do you want?"

"I don't know." It was the first hint of hesitancy that she had heard from him and it struck her as odd.

"You came all this way. Somehow you figured out where I was. Now I know you must have had something in store for me. If you came here to destroy me, just do it already."

"No, I don't want to destroy you," Devil responded with startling certainty as if destroying things were not at all down his alley.

"Then what?" Jun demanded to know.

She waited impatiently for his answer; she knew that he must not have been up to anything good, but he never answered. He turned from her and made his way to the sliding door that led out to the balcony where they had first met.

"I'm sorry. I am unable to answer that question."

The door slid open as he stepped outside. The house was beginning to feel stifling with all her questions. He wanted to fly once again so that he would not have to face his complicated thoughts or the feelings he could not ignore.

"Wait. You don't have to go," Jun said rushing outdoors just as the other stretched his wings full length. "I just got a little anxious. When a demon shows up on your doorstep what are you supposed to think? I don't expect anything good to happen. Whatever it is you came to do, I'll accept it—just don't leave me in the dark. I deserve what I've got coming for me."

"I want to keep you at a distance," he spoke almost forlornly.

"What does that even mean? You keep saying that."

"I think I should go now."

"You can't just leave," Jun said a little frustrated. "You can't just come and then leave!" She felt her eyes begin to burn. "You comfort me with your words. You stay in the shadows watching me, but for what reason? Why did you even to bother to help me this morning? To prolong my suffering? Well you've done your job!"

His wings flapped once and then again.

"I don't need your company anyway. I was alone before—what would be so different now?"

He gave another flap and he was levitating in the air. Soon his wings began to flap slowly and rhythmically. He turned to her for a quick moment before flying off into the air, but she saw his expression. His eyebrows were creased in such a way that it suggested both confusion and despondency. When she saw it, for some reason it struck a chord with her. She could no longer hold back her hot tears, but they were gone as soon as they had appeared. She watched his form disappear into the sky—she didn't think she'd ever see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

A Demon Romance

Chapter 3

The days after felt excruciating. They were nearly unbearable. She had been alone before, but not like this. She felt as if she was the only person left in the world and that she would forever have to manage to get by in such a state. She began to go out more often. If she could not be close to someone, she at least wanted to hear the voices of other living, breathing human beings. She struck up light conversations with any who would listen to her. She waved to everyone, she smiled at everyone. She wanted someone's attention so that she wouldn't be alone any longer. How had she bore it for so long?

Before, she had been able to walk through the mall with never a word to a passerby. She could silently browse through items for hours before leaving and going to another store to do the same thing. No one had had to be there. No one had needed to greet her at the door. In fact, she had felt the other shoppers were more of a nuisance. They made the lines longer. They distracted her from her involved thoughts. They hadn't the slightest clue what was on her mind when they tried to make small talk. They were all strangers who she was content to ignore, but now no more. Now she felt like a new person; a friendly person who begged for everyone's attention. She didn't know what had gotten into her—she just knew that every passing night required more and more alcohol.

Night times were the worst. She hated those the most. In fact, there came a time when she decided that she no longer wanted to be conscious during that time. She didn't want her mind to wonder any more. She didn't want to reflect on her life any longer. She didn't want to look up to the silent night skies. She just wanted that time to disappear altogether. She would drink herself into a stupor and fall unconscious sometimes not even making it to her bed, but she didn't care. She realized that she didn't care about much now. As long as there was alcohol, life was once again bearable. She wanted to return to how it had been before where she would spend the day wandering the streets or various shops and spend the nights sipping on her favorite wine or champagne. She felt herself returning to this little by little, but she would need time—a lot more time.

And then one day she saw him—his eyes were angry, no longer confused or even sad. He stood there with crossed arms as if he were beyond irritated. He looked so much like Kazuya that she almost cried, but she knew who he really was: Devil.

"You hasten your death."

His voice sounded loud and echoic. She began to see double and her thoughts became scattered; she could no longer understand them. For the first time in a while, she really did become fearful. She felt her sanity slipping. She feared even to speak. She fell to her knees in utter panic.

Devil stood, at first, at a distance until he saw her condition worsening right before his eyes. She hadn't so much as responded to her. Now she seemed unreachable. He came to her and lifted her up as he had done before when she had over drank, but this time was different. She felt weak in his arms, too feeble to move any great distance. He walked cautiously inside to her room where he lay her down gently upon her soft sheets. She still breathed normally, but Devil began to doubt that she would wake up anytime soon. She had fallen into unconsciousness, just as silent and unreachable as Kazuya. Kazuya did not stir, not even in the face of Jun's failing condition.

Devil was deeply moved by the situation he saw before him, but he did not understand why. Such emotions were foreign to him—he who sought only to conquer the world. In fact, he was incapable of any sort of true emotion apart from those that were rooted in evil. He could have gone on his way, unconcerned about anything, oblivious to whether Jun lived or died, but he did not. He stayed there and he waited

He was a creature of patience. No goal he had ever set out for himself had ever been achieved quickly. When he manipulated humans, he did not expect to receive the response he desired on the first try. Slowly, but surely things would slide into their proper places. Given the right amount of time, given the right amount of coaxing and pressure Devil foresaw that his ends would eventually be met. If it was not Kazuya, perhaps his son. If not his son perhaps his brother. If not his brother perhaps a different family altogether. The world was full of men like Kazuya, full of sweet, pure hatred. Even if that man did not exist now, he would eventually exist and Devil would always be there biding his time until then.

Devil bode his time now, standing a little ways from her bed so as not to startle her. He might have been confused as a statue. He did not breathe even the same air as her; he did not require it and only breathed out of habit from being so closely associated with humans. The frail woman before him needed all the air that her heart would allow her—it did not seem right for him to take air for as whimsical a reason as habit.

Almost a day passed before she so much as moved. Devil had felt her life force strengthening and exited her room for the kitchen to gather a cup and fill it with water. He rummaged through her cabinets until he found the pack of unopened straws she had bought on a whim from the grocery store. She didn't have much energy—a straw would limit the amount she would have to give towards acquiring water. Her increased intake of alcohol had left her mostly dehydrated. If she was to die, she would die from that first well before actual starvation. When he came to her room, she was still just barely conscious. He held the cup before her with the straw just millimeters from her mouth.

"Drink," he implored to the other, but he need not have done even this much.

She was deliriously thirsty and emptied the cup almost as quickly as he had filled it. He knew that she wanted more so he took out a larger cup and filled it to the brim. With the same straw inserted, he gave it to her once again. She drank this quickly as well. The process continued over and over again until she fell asleep once again.

The next time she awoke she was much stronger. Her nostrils were hit almost immediately with the smell of food—a tantalizing mixture of egg and chicken to be more specific. Her first question wasn't "who" could have cooked such food but rather "where" could she attain it. Along with the smell of food, she realized how ravished she was. In fact, she felt as if she was quite literally starving. She climbed unsteadily to her feet and made her way into the dining room that was connected to the kitchen.

She heard the sounds of cooking and when she looked up all she saw were wings, large and bat like. After a moment, she noticed a tail that swished back and forth on the ground every now and then. She knew exactly who it was, but she made not comments. She did not want to disturb him for he seemed completely involved in whatever he was doing. Her want for food was so strong that for the time being it muted any questions she might have had. She watched him open a cabinet and take out a bowl that was one of her larger ones much to Jun's delight. He poured a pot that was wonderfully filled with moist and steaming rice directly into the bowl until it was filled two thirds of the way. Then he took a pan that was only then beginning to quiet down from all its previous sizzling and poured a healthy amount of egg and chicken into the bowl until it was a little ways past full. He opened another cabinet and took out some chopsticks.

It was then that he turned to her. There was no surprise on his face. Perhaps he had known her presence all along. The bowl was steaming hot even as he held, but it did not seem to concern him. Jun was quite speechless as he set said bowl before her. She still had not gotten up the nerves to say anything even as he turned again to fill up a glass with water and set it as well upon the table before her.

"Um…wow…thank you. I had no idea you knew how to cook."

"A human requires food and water. Please eat."

She looked up at his imploring eyes and nodded. Then she proceeded to taking down the entire bowl. It was no difficult task. He never did sit down at the table. He appeared more as a statue, turned as he was from her so as not to disturb her. After a while, even Jun became a little put off by this.

"Why don't you sit? I don't mind."

"It would be quite uncomfortable."

He flapped his wings once very gently and she understood. "I see."

"What did you think you were doing," Devil began suddenly with a tone completely opposite to what Jun expected. He turned to her then. "Why did you do that to yourself? Do you not care for your life anymore?"

Jun was taken aback, but then her eyes looked downcast. "I guess I was just tired. I couldn't stand my life as it was…and I just…"

"I don't understand," Devil proclaimed, "What part of your life do you not like?"

"Everything, Devil, everything."

"Everything? What you don't like, you can change. A human has that ability, as easily as they can be manipulated, they can consciously change what they will about their lives. Why do you doom yourself to such idleness?"

"I…well, the way you just put that. You make it seem as if I can do anything, as if I have a choice in the matter. Weren't you the one who told me that there are a lot of things that are uncontrollable?"

"What is uncontrollable can be supplemented by what can be controlled. I heard your complaints, I heard of your problems—not one of them is unsolvable. I wonder why you wait here for so long—your life span does have its limits."

"So this is why you came back here—to lecture me about life. You, a demon, feel the need to tell me about things I already know? You have strange methods for torture. I'll admit, I did want your company, but the fact still remains that you're a demon and when they hang around you this long, they must want something. I appreciate your food—

"You were at the brink of death," Devil interrupted the other, "and you were brought back from it, but you still question my motives. You cannot question them."

"You're going to tell me what I can or can't ask? Are you going to just run off like last time?"

"So then all my work will have been for nothing—I think not."

Her mood began to lighten. "You aren't planning to leave?"

"Why is it of your concern?"

Jun sighed, "That's all I wanted to hear—that you'd still be here. I guess I really am just pathetic."

Jun felt his glowering eyes, but then they were no longer on her. He had turned from her once again. She finished off the rest of what was in the bowl before breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"So where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"From someone long ago."

"A woman?"

"A man. He was a chef and a drunkard."

"Then he's the same man from before who taught you how to make that slush." Jun felt his eyes on her again. She watched as he moved a little closer to her.

"Yes. His hatred was perhaps the purest I'd seen in years. Trapped below his own estates, he eventually died without proper nourishment. Before then, we talked at great lengths. I could not possess him as he still clung on to the hope that he might escape. It wasn't until he was dead when he completely gave up hope, but by then it was too late. I cannot take over a deceased human, but a ghost can."

"There really is another world out there filled with demons, ghosts and goblins."

"Goblins?"

"Well then just demons and ghosts. Basically, what you're trying to tell me is that once again you were stalking some unsuspecting human who eventually divulged his deep dark secrets of cooking to you."

"One of the many topics that were brought up. When a human draws close to death, they feel predisposed to speak on their life. Even knowing what I was and what I planned to do with him—that man spoke to me as if I were his friend. Cooking was a hobby of his, so was drinking when he was younger."

"Funny how things work out. You, who had planned on taking advantage of him, wound up simply comforting him in his last moments."

"It was not intentional. I was simply waiting."

"You do that a lot, don't you? Always waiting for something to happen. You have to be the most patient guy I've ever met."

"One can afford to be when time is not an issue. Humans, by nature, are frantic creatures, but you are different."

"Different? In what way?"

"The way you waste your time here, one would think you had all the time in the world. Life is a fleeting thing in your case. How could you bear to waste any of it?"

"Well what _should_ I be doing since you seem to be the resident expert on life?"

"I cannot tell you that. It should be something you've decided to do on your own."

"And you're _so_ concerned about me. You know, I'm still yet to understand why you're even here. If you didn't come to kill me, then what?"

"I don't know."

"You really don't know?"

"Perhaps I have been infected."

"Infected? Like from the Devil gene?"

Devil grinned at this. "No, Kazuya has been taken by the Devil gene. I am the result."

"Oh…right. But then what is it? Maybe I could help you."

"You want to help me." He said this in a way the sounded like it should have been replaced with "Ridiculous."

"I'm being serious. You helped me so I want to do the same for you." She stood up as well.

"Is that so?"

"Tell me what it is first of all."

"It is…" he began thoughtfully, "something unseen, alien."

"You know, that doesn't help me at all."

"It is too difficult to explain in words."

Jun stepped closer to him unsure of whether she should have or not, but he made no comment about it. "Or are you too embarrassed to really say what it is. Let me ask a simpler question. By who were you infected?"

For a moment, she became completely caught up in his gaze. His eyes seemed more penetrating now, slicing cleanly through to her soul. She looked away when it became too uncomfortable.

"By you."


	4. Chapter 4

A Demon Romance

Chapter 4

"By me? Oh, I'm so sorry; I had no idea, honest. If there's anything I can do—

"No," he said shaking his head once. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I mean, I still don't fully understand what it is I've done, but I do feel responsible. There's nothing you can say that could convince me otherwise. Isn't there something I can do to ease whatever pain I've caused?"

"Be careful what you wish for, human. You plunge yourself headlong into things you don't really understand."

"Is that concern I hear? Let me do the worrying. It's the least I can do, really."

She had gotten so close to him that she could have sworn that she heard his own rapid heartbeats. He had grown quite still before her and his eyes were no longer piercing. She felt a sense of longing, something she had not realized was there until that moment.

"I must leave for now," Devil said stepping back from her closeness.

"What? You told me you wouldn't do that," Jun said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I said: 'for now'. Besides, you're well enough to operate on your own."

He walked now to her glass sliding door that led to the balcony. When he opened the door, a slight gust of wind blew into the house.

"Wait; this is just so short notice. I only now just woke up."

"You'll be fine. I guess I just want some fresh air."

There was probably nothing she could have said to convince him to stay longer and she did not want to appear pushy. If there was one thing that could drive someone away, it was pushiness. She realized something at that moment, but she was too afraid to say it aloud. Without a doubt, she knew what it was that had "infected" the demon.

Soon Jun went back into the kitchen to finish off what was in the pot and pan. She was quite hungry as if she hadn't eaten in days. It surprised her that alcohol could have such extensive side effects. She'd heard of hangovers, but dehydration, malnutrition?—that was something else altogether. She shuddered to think what might have happened had Devil not been there. In all reality, he had saved her life. She thought she had dropped into a whirlpool of insanity, but he was there to drag her back out. It scared her a little to think of how close she had been to losing herself. It was nothing to be proud of.

After eating, she cleaned herself off and went out. For the most part, she did not spend her days in her house. As if it were any other normal day for her, she wandered about, driving to a far off shopping center she hadn't been in a while. She did whatever she could to pass the time. When it was night time, she would make sure to return home. She came in a little late this time due to the long drive, but all was well. She went to her kitchen cabinet almost automatically and before she knew it, she had a wine glass in her hand, but then she stopped herself.

"This was what messed me up in the first place," she said to herself as she returned the glass. "I guess I'll just go stargazing for tonight."

She saw his large bat wings before anything else when she finally turned to her balcony. It seemed he had just gotten there as his wings slowly lowered themselves. She opened the slide door then to join him. He was so perfectly perched there on her railings that he might have been decoration. He appeared quite calm and composed. She could not read anything from his eyes. His third eye, as always, stared at nothing in particular—it never blinked—but his other two were looking to her.

She knew what she was going to do next, but the moment seemed almost too surreal. Before her inhibitions even had a chance stop her, she walked right up to him and gave him a firm and unmistakable kiss on the lips. She had not planned on what would happen next, but for some reason she had not expected for him to respond in a similar manner. She heard his wings stretch out again perhaps for balance as he smoothly stepped off the railing—Jun barely noticed the transition.

It wasn't long before it became a true kiss where both parties were involved in its fruition. He had asked no questions, he had simply accepted, proof that she had been reading the vague signs correctly. She was quite relieved.

Somehow, they made their way inside, but Jun could not remember how. He had placed his hands on her shoulders and had gently nudged her backwards until she was moving on her own accord. It was a subtle movement, but it had gotten the job done. They were still attached to one another and Jun did not want it to end.

When they eventually got to her room, Devil pushed her onto the bed much to her amazement. Jun hadn't even realized that there was even a bed behind. She felt the weight shift on the bed beneath her as Devil invaded it as well and soon they were kissing once again. Jun surrendered herself to whatever it was Devil planned to do with her. His kisses were gentle, almost ticklish as he moved down to her neck, but as he grew more confident they became far longer and involved. Still, he was hesitant and Jun did not understand why until she felt a sharp nip on her side. Devil was more startled than she as he began to back off, but Jun quickly wrapped her arms around the upper half of his back where his wings did not cover and pulled him back.

"It's okay. I'm alright."

It was then she realized just how sharp his teeth were. If they could so easily rip through her flesh, she wondered what they might be like at full strength. He continued after a moment. She felt his tongue slick and smooth slide over where her skin had broke. His tongue had not felt like anything normal—it was so smooth that she doubted he possessed such things as taste buds. The pain disappeared almost instantly upon contact and he continued his perusal down her body, slowly and seductively. She wanted to do the same to him, but he had her quite pinned down as if he feared that she might move. He wanted to remain on top; he wanted to remain in control. Her body began to shiver under his presence. Each kiss began to send tingles through her. She heard a rip in her sheets where he had moved his fingers just a little and she was reminded again that this was not actually a man, but a demon who resembled one. His movements were very careful and he treated her as if she was made out of porcelain. She might as well had been with all the danger he posed to her. He could rip her to pieces without a second thought. Jun would be lying if she claimed that she felt no fear, but it was far outweighed by the pleasure she felt now.

They continued in this way for almost an hour until she felt that her entire body was completely covered in little nicks from his teeth. She thought she might have felt his warmth as he was so close to her. She thought she might have smelled his scent, but she did not find either of these. He was not warm, though he wasn't cold either. It was more like he had adopted the temperature of the room and some of her heat had transferred to him—just like any other inanimate object. His smell was nonexistent, though she expected one to be there, nothing ever came to her nose. It was an odd sensation.

Jun, finally making up her mind that it was her turn to give the other pleasure, took her arms from around him and pressed her hands against his chest. There was no way she was strong enough push him back or force him to another position—she could only make suggestions. Eventually he got the message and allowed her control, but it was no easy task. Laying on his back had always felt less than comfortable for Devil who was forced to spread his fairly large wings in a certain way. Like her arms had wrapped around him so did his wings. They were like leathery blankets that enclosed her from all sides. She wanted to feel his skin. When her lips made contact, she felt its buttery, smoothness. It reminded her of glass—she couldn't get enough of it. She didn't have to be hesitant—she possessed nothing that could even remotely harm the other—so she continued in fervent passion, down his exposed chest and rippling abdomen muscles. Though even as enthusiastic as she ways, she could not go on for quite as long as Devil.

She wanted something else, something more intimate. They were practically cuddling and nothing more. It took her a moment to realize that he just didn't have the right "equipment". She positioned herself upon him in such a way so that she could know for sure. When her pelvis failed to feel the familiar "bump", she knew for sure. It was too much to think about fully at this point. She did not feel like thinking so deeply, she only wanted pleasure in any way that it came. Besides, she was too embarrassed to ask him to explain this little discovery of hers. Maybe tomorrow, maybe never. Though her body ached for more, she knew she could not be satisfied in that regard. Her lips were on his neck again—she thought she'd cuddle for a little while longer at least while she was in control.

In the late hours of the night, Jun fell asleep on top of him and his wings had by then closed in tightly around her. The thinness of the skin on his wings allowed for air to travel through it so that Jun could sleep peacefully. Devil closed his eyes out of habit just as he did breathing. He did not gain anything from it, but it was an interesting way to spend the night.

/

Jun opened her eyes slowly as she began to stretch out just before realizing that she had not moved from her position last night. She squirmed a little in order to get his attention and like petals on a blooming flower the wings spread apart. She rolled over to her side of the bed. For some reason, she still felt exhausted though she had had a good night's rest. Devil sat up then and climbed completely out of the bed. Jun turned towards him curiously. She watched as he stretched his wings to full length and flapped them a few times whipping a nice breeze through her room.

"It must have been…uncomfortable," Jun said watching him repeat the process a few times.

"I lost some circulation, but I'll be fine," he responded without even the slightest hint of annoyance. "I've never met a human quite as bold as you."

"I guess last night must have been pretty new to you, huh."

"A sane person would keep their distance."

"Well then, I must be insane."

"You said that, not me," he said with a grin.

"I wonder what people would think?"

"Nothing, unless you plan on letting the world know."

"I'm not _that_ crazy. There is one question that I have."

"What is it?"

"Oh, nevermind, it's…too embarrassing."

"I won't be embarrassed."

"How do you know? I haven't even asked anything," Jun said as she finally sat up in bed. She sat on the side of the bed towards Devil and his wing stretching. She couldn't bear to look at the other as that question still hung in the air.

"A penny for your thoughts," Devil said to a Jun who had become quite pensive.

"Alright, here goes: Last night, no,…let me start again. Why don't you have…why don't you have a…Oh, are you going to make me say it?" Devil was already giving her a confused expression so she knew she still hadn't explained herself enough. "It starts with a 'p'."

"Are we playing a word game now? Just be frank."

"No," she said shaking her head. She still had not looked up at the other. "It starts with a 'p' and ends with a 's'."

"Is this singular or plural?"

Jun sighed exasperatedly, "You're just making fun of me."

"Well, I was only playing along. A 'p' and 's' isn't much to go off of."

"It's singular. It _has_ to be singular."

"Now that really narrows my choices. Is it a noun?"

"Yes," Jun responded as her gaze at the floor became far more intense.

"Is it, something private?"

"Yes."

"Is it, shaped like a rod?"

"Yes…"

"Is it—

"Alright, that's enough questions," Jun declared when she heard the other stifling his laughter. She looked up at the other with a glare. "You're _so_ childish."

"Says the person too embarrassed to say one simple word. Yes, I know what you're referring to."

"Well?"

"You must have me mistaken for a human."

"I know what you are. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"You don't fully understand what a 'demon' is or what they were created for. They were not meant to procreate or give pleasure to another human. We purely exist for destruction of any kind. Many of us have no true form and only simulate what we see around us. Just as I have simulated the appearance of your—"

"That's enough. I've heard enough."

"Are you so pitiful to want something like me? I could never fulfill you in the way that you want."

"I said that's enough!" Jun cried out with a wavering voice.

Devil heard the signs almost immediately. It was no surprise to him when tears began to roll down her cheeks. He was moved by them, enough so that he came to her and wrapped her arms around her as she continued to cry.

"You bastard, why do you have to keep reminding me?"

"It is for your own good."

"Oh is it? If you're so concerned, why are you even still here? You came to torture me, didn't you?"

"If this is torture, then you're far weaker than you let on."

Jun continued to cry into his chest.

"I know why I'm here. I was just too blind to see it."

"Then…then you really do…"

"Yes, I do. But who knows if those feelings are real or simulated? Who is to say that I'm not merely reflecting what is in the heart of the one who sleeps?"

"No, _you're_ the one who came to me when I was alone. _You're_ the one who kept me company when I needed it the most. _You_ brought me back from the brink and _you're_ the only reason I'm living now."

"You are such a bold woman. I knew my place before. When a demon becomes lovesick, they are content to watch from a distance, but you insisted upon something more. I wish that it was within my power to give what it is you want the most, but…"

"What you're doing right now. That's enough for me. I know that there's a lot of other things I have to deal with, but for now just hold me. I don't feel like crying anymore."

Until she told him otherwise, he did exactly that. Eventually, however, she got ready for the day and Devil claimed that he had to get some fresh air. Jun wondered if that was the whole truth or if he was off to create mischief in some unknown region of the world. Then again, Jun suspected that he didn't often stay inside all night long—he didn't seem like the type. She watched him take off into the far off skies and disappear into the horizon. Somehow, she knew he'd be back. Besides, he _had_ admitted to being "lovesick". It must not have been normal for a demon. She wondered if it was all true. When she thought of someone who was lovesick, she thought of someone annoyingly obsessive, always invading space, always wanting to do lovey-dovey things until they drove the other person insane, but that didn't describe Devil. He always…kept his distance unless given permission to bridge that gap.

What was love to a demon who only sought destruction? What did he define it as? Did he see her as beautiful? Or was he attracted to something more obscure? She wondered what she had done to cause him to react to her in such a way. What buttons had she pressed? How attractive could some drunken woman who sometimes spent her nights puking be to a being such as Devil? Love and demon just didn't seem to fit into the same basket. How could anyone even begin to explain it?

She found herself wondering the entire day what love meant to Devil. It was all she could really think about. She awaited his return with anticipation. In fact, she stood out on her balcony where she knew Devil would first turn up. Sure enough, he did. A flash of wind shot through the balcony area as he came to a stop on her railings. Just as smoothly as before, he climbed off of it.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Jun said to the other.

"No more beautiful than all the others. A bit cloudy, though," he said walking up to her. "Strange that I find you empty handed. I'm so used to seeing that champagne glass of yours."

"After what happened, I'm afraid to even touch that thing."

"Moderation in all things, as they say."

"They do say that, don't they; nothing too much or too little. I bet you follow that little idiom in all parts of your life. Obsession is just a human thing."

"No," he said moving so that he was beside her. "I do become obsessed. All demons are, of course, obsessed about one thing."

"Destruction, right," Jun said in a saddened tone.

"That is our way."

"I should stop you, you know."

"You have."

Jun paused and looked over at the other. "I haven't stopped you from doing anything."

"So it was not intentional?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"I find myself at a dilemma: wanting to destroy, but not being able to. Always thinking of you and nothing else. I'd rather spend my time doing that than anything else."

Jun smiled to herself then. So a demon was capable of obsession and this one had become obsessed with her. She still had no idea how such a thing could happen, but it did mean that she had single-handedly tamed a demon.

"Well, I'm glad you're amused by all of that," Devil said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, it just caught me by surprise. It really was unintentional. I can't explain anything."

"It's nothing to upset yourself about. I've already accepted things as they are."

The temperature had been cool, but then it began to drop suddenly and Jun shivered involuntarily. When she looked up to the sky, she noticed that the clouds had become more numerous. Then she felt his arms around her protectively. It did stave off the coldness to some extent. She thought he might be as cold as the temperature outside, but she realized that he was just a little warmer than that. It surprised her to realize that he indeed had his own warmth only it was one that was much cooler than a human almost as if he was cold-blooded.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm," Jun said as the winds increased.

"Perhaps," Devil said from behind her.

She had felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke, it felt quite pleasing. "Maybe we should go inside."

"Don't worry, it won't rain tonight."

Jun simply took his statement at face value. "Alright. Could you…promise me one thing?"

"And what is that?"

"Could you lay with me tonight? I've been thinking about you all day."

"As have I."

"Then it's settled."

"Last night, I covered you all in bruises. You must still be in some pain. A human does not heal so quickly."

"I'm fine. You'll get better with practice."

"Maybe, but it is enough what we're doing now. Let us stay this way for a while and if you still require more, then I will be glad to acquiesce."

"Alright," she replied softly.

What was a demon's love? Was it physical or emotional or both? She wondered if he had even gotten any pleasure from kissing her all over. It seemed more like a chore trying to kiss and avoid tearing her to pieces. He didn't exactly expect sex from her either as he lacked the right parts for such a thing. Perhaps it was simply keeping her company. He did seem the most content that night as he held her closely within his strong embrace.

**THE END**


End file.
